Someone Like You
by KTlinSon13
Summary: What would of happened if Kate didn't have Kegan when she did? What if she was still with Jason and lost the baby? What if Kate and Jason broke up and she found someone like him?


It was three in the morning on a Saturday. Kate couldn't sleep because she was in so much pain. She was about three months pregnant and this sparked a bit of concern with her. Her pain was where the baby was at. She went into her parent's room and woke her mother up. Her mother instantly panicked and woke her husband up and told him that she was taking Kate to the emergency room. As Kate and her mother were going to the hospital, she texted Jason telling him what was going on. He panicked also and drove to the hospital meeting Kate and her mother there.

A while later they had Kate in the operation room, her screams being heard all through the hospital. She was in so much pain that it was becoming unbearable. She wasn't quite sure on what was happening after they gave her strong pain meds but she did know that she was tired and the pain was going away. A few hours Kate woke up in a room with her mother, brother, father, boyfriend and best friend all looking like someone had kill their beloved puppy. She looked around the room seeing her mother's tear stained cheeks and her boyfriend's teary eyes. She knew at that moment what had happened; she lost the baby. She started crying and Jason grabbed her hand, squeezing and kissing it, reassuring her that it was okay. She felt empty now. The beautiful thing that her and Jason had created was gone and never coming back. She cried and cried for hours and hours in her hospital room, Jason never leaving her side for the two days she was in the hospital.

When she was allowed to go home, she just laid in bed for days and days. She missed a week of school and didn't care. She was an emotional wreck. Jason stopped by every day after school to make sure that she was doing okay. They had their moments where they cried and cried together. He held her as she cried her eyes out. Every little thing reminded her of the baby. It hurt so much that she didn't want to live, but Jason convinced her that she needed to stay alive. He told her that she had the rest of her life to look forward to, and he was right.

After that night, Jason went home and thought about it really hard. What if she killed the baby herself? What if she was unhappy with what God threw her way? It scared him a little, but his fright soon turned into anger. Why would she do that? They had talked about all of their options that they had. If worst came to worse, they were going to give it to a couple that wanted a baby. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with her. Regardless if it was her fault or not, he couldn't be with her anymore because it just hurt too much to know that their child was no longer there.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember, you said "Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."_

It was a rainy day a few weeks later and Kate had gotten a text from Jason saying that he was coming over to see her. She was instantly excited. Nothing could ruin her mood now. Little did she know that her world was about to be turned upside down. He took his time driving to her house. He was so afraid of hurting her, but it seemed like it was the best option. He arrived at her house to find her sitting on the porch swing in sweats and a hoodie. It was cold and just got done raining for the fifth time that day.

He walked to the porch and smiled seeing her stand. He hugged her and kissed her lips; he was such a good actor. She smelt good like always and she was looking better than before.

"You look beautiful." He said as they sat on the swing together.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt it.

"So I need to tell you something." He said softly.

"Yeah? What is it babe?"

He bit his lip and took in a deep breath. "I'm leaving you." He said softly. It killed him to say it, but it was for the best. He couldn't handle the fact that she had lost the baby and he couldn't look at her the same way.

"Wha-What?" She bit her lip and fought back the tears that were building in her eyes. "Wh-why?" She asked as her voice cracked. She felt her world begin to slowly fall apart. She was not only losing her boyfriend, but her best friend.

"You lost our baby. You had to of done something wrong. You just don't lose babies like this."

"Jason, my body wasn't ready. It was a miscarriage. It was my body and God's way of telling me that I'm not ready."

"Do you not remember how pissed you were when you found out that you were pregnant? It wouldn't surprise me if you did something to self abort it."

She was silent. She thought about what her and her mother had talked about. It wasn't her fault. She was stressed and dancing way too much. It was also God's way of telling her that she wasn't ready for something this big. She knew that this was happening for a reason. But, Jason breaking up with her was just uncalled for.

"But…this is no reason for a break up. I'm hurting as much as you are…maybe even more. Jase come on. You can't be serious about this."

"Well I am. I'm sorry. There's nothing that you can do to change my mind. I still want to be your friend though. I just can't be like this anymore." He stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

That really hurt her. She felt her stomach twist and turn. She wanted to scream and cry. But, what was the point? He was leaving her over her losing the baby. He should be supporting her and sticking by her side, not leaving her in the dark. "Fuck you." She said sternly as she stood up. "You'll get your shit via Cassie. Now get the fuck out of here."

He was shocked that she actually swore. She never swore. He bit his lip and walked off the porch and went into his car, driving away. As he drove away, he thought if that was the right thing. He decided that it was.

After Jason had left, Kate ran into the empty house crying. She ran up to her room and got a box out of her closet and began throwing items of Jason's into the box. Everything from clothes to pictures to his condoms went into the box. Once Kate had gotten everything into the box, she slipped off her promise ring and threw it in there and taped the box. She then went to her bed and laid on it, face down, and cried into her pillows.

Word slowly got around that they had broken up. This caught the eye of one person, and that person's name was Jesse . He began to talk to Kate and helped her get over the break up and hired someone to help her with her studies. They soon became best friends. All feelings for Jason were gone and she was focusing on herself. She was feeling better about everything. As Jesse and Kate casually flirted at Vocal practices, Jason watched. Why was she falling for someone like ? He wasn't good for her. Maybe it was the fact that a small part of him that was not over Kate was becoming jealous.

This in no way, shape or form was a good thing.


End file.
